During the current funding period advice was provided by a group of eminent scientists (Non-Resident Fellows) who are affiliated with the Salk Institute. This advice has been valuable in exploration of new areas of research, long range planning, evaluation of research programs and appointments and promotions. Recognizing the benefit of having a dedicated advisory group for the Cancer Center, we are now proposing to-establish a formal Cancer Center External Scientific Advisory Board, which will meet annually at the Institute with the Director, the Program Leaders and members of the Cancer Center to evaluate the three programs and to provide verbal and written feedback and advice to the Director. The membership of the EAC will be finalized in the Spring of 2008.